The Adventure of Richie&Caf
by Rikkichadwick22
Summary: This is a story about the richest family in the world. But its mostly about their daughter


The Adventure of Richie& Caf

The Cast

Café:

Richie:

Richard:

Melanie:

Kathy:

Jesse James:

Frank James:

Narrator:

Scene 1

Narrator: It's a nice sunny day in New York City. The streets were filled with lots of people. Our story begins in a little restaurant in Central Park. Melanie and Richard and their kids are sitting having lunch. They are the richest people in New York City.  
Café: Come on Richie I'll race you.  
Richie: Caf slow down. Wait up.  
Narrator: The two kids ran across the park. They stopped when they saw two police men chasing two robbers. One of them made eye contact with Café.  
Richie: Café are you ok? Why was that guy looking at you?  
Café: I don't know Richie but I don't like the way he was looking at me.  
Richie: Me neither Caf. Let's go back to mom and dad they are probably worried about us.  
Narrator: The two kids went back to the little restaurant where they left their mom and dad.  
Richard: Hey, back so soon. How was your race?"  
Richie: It was good dad, Caf beat me.  
Richard: That's ok Richie.  
Narrator: Café looked nervously around. She was afraid of though's two robbers who were looking at her earlier.  
Richard: Café what's the matter? Is everything alright?  
Richie: When we were running we saw two robbers being chased by the police. One of them had a good look at Café.  
Richard: Really?  
Narrator: Richard looked at his daughter to make sure she was alright.  
Café: I'm alright. As long as they don't know who I am.  
Narrator: Richard smiled at his kids.  
Richard: It's getting late kids lets go home.  
Richie: Ok, come on Caf.  
Narrator: Café smiled at her brother and followed him out of the park. They made it home to their estate.  
Richard: Finally home, right kids?  
Richie: Right. Hi Kathy how are you today?  
Kathy: I'm fine master Richie how are you?  
Richie: I'm good.  
Kathy: Café are you ok?  
Café: Yes, I'm fine.  
Kathy: That's good. Why don't I get you ready for bed.  
Richard: Thank you Kathy.  
Kathy: Your welcome Mr. Rich.  
Narrator: Café was taken upstairs by Kathy to get ready for bed.  
Café: Kathy can I ask you something?  
Kathy: You can ask me anything you want Caf.  
Café: Who's Jesse James?  
Narrator: Café showed Kathy a news paper of a man robbing a bank.  
Kathy: Oh, He is a bank robber he's a bad man. He's been wanted for so many crimes.  
Café: I hope I don't run into him.  
Kathy: Don't worry Caf, you stay with your brother and nothing will happen to you.  
Narrator: Caf smiled at Kathy and climbed in to bed. Soon Melanie and Richard came in to say goodnight.  
Richard: Goodnight Caf.  
Café: Goodnight dad.  
Richard: You be safe tomorrow at school.  
Café: I will.  
Richard: Stay with your brother. I had the school put you in all his classes.  
Café: Ok, goodnight dad.  
Richard: Goodnight Café.  
Narrator: Richard and Kathy slowly shut the door and Café was fast asleep. Downstairs Richie and his parents were discussing tomorrow and Café's safety.  
Richard: Richie I want you to be with your sister all day tomorrow.  
Richie: Ok, but why?  
Kathy: Because she asked about Jesse James.  
Richie: Oh, do you think that though's guys we saw were Jesse and his brother Frank? We were near that bank when it happened.  
Kathy: I think so.  
Richard: Thank you Kathy you can go to bed now.  
Kathy: Thank you sir.  
Narrator: Kathy went up to bed.  
Richie: Alright I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.  
Melanie: Alright sweetie.  
Richard: Alright. See you in the morning.  
Please take care of Café.  
Richie: Ok, dad I will.  
Narrator: Richie left his parents and went up to bed. Not too long after, Melanie and Richard followed their son and went to bed.

End Scene 1

Scene 2

Narrator: The next morning Richard went upstairs to wake his kids up to get ready for school. When he got upstairs he saw that they were already up.

Richard: Wow, you guys are up early. Why is that?

Richie: We just wanted to get an early start that's all.

Richard: Good, well breakfast is ready if you guys want some.

Café: Ok, dad I love you.

Richard: Love you to Caf.

Narrator: Richard left their room for them to get ready. A few minutes later Richie and Caf came downstairs with their school stuff.

Melanie: Already for school kiddo?

Café: Yes, momma.

Melanie: Ok, listen and stay with your brother.

Café: I will mom.

Narrator: Melanie smiled at her beautiful daughter. Soon Richie and Caf were out the door.

Richie: Are you still nervous from yesterday?

Café: A little.

Richie: Don't worry as long as you stay with me. I'll protect you.

Narrator: Café smiled at her brother and they soon made it into the school.

Richie: ready for the first class?

Narrator: Café nodded her head at her brother and they both headed into the classroom. In the classroom the teacher was waiting for the class to quiet down.

Richie: Come on Caf let's sit over here.

Narrator: Café followed Richie to two seats in the back of the room. As they made their way to their seats. The rest of the class was staring at them.

Café: Richie, why are they staring at us?

Richie: Don't mind them Caf just listen to the teacher and focus on your work.

Café: Ok.

Narrator: The teacher starts to teach the class. After an hour of teaching the bell rang for the next class. Richie and Caf made it out of the class and into the hallway. When they made it to the hallway boys were look at Café.

Richie: What are you looking at?

Narrator: After Richie said that the boys went back to their business. They finally made it to their second class. Richie and Caf sat together again.

Café: Richie why do I have to sit with you again?

Richie: Because, Dad wants me to keep you safe. What you said yesterday really got him worried.

Café: Oh, I didn't realize.

Richie: It's ok Caf, just be on the look out.

Café: I will Richie.

Narrator: Richie smiled at his sister and they both listen to the teacher as she began to teach. Hours went by and the lunch bell rang. All the kids went out of the classroom. Richie and his sister made it to the lunch room.

Richie: Come on, I got the same sandwich again.

Narrator: Café laughed at her brother.

Richie: What's so funny Caf?

Café: Because, you like though's sandwiches.

Richie: Right I forgot.

Narrator: They both laughed at each other until lunch was over. Then lunch was over, the brother and sister head to the third class of the day.

Richie: Are you ready or the hardest teacher of the day?

Café: Yes.

Richie: Ok good, try to stay on her good side.

Café: Okay.

Narrator: The class sits in their seats and the teacher begins the lesson. After the lesson everyone headed to the gym for gym class. Once they got there the teacher started teaching. The teacher told everyone to run 5 laps around the gym.

Café: 5 laps. That's a lot Richie.

Richie: Come on Caf, Its not that bad.

Narrator: Café smiled at her brother and began to run laps around the gym. Gym class was done and it was time for everyone to go home. When Richie and his sister got to the front of the school their black limo pulled up. They said hi to the driver and went inside. A few minutes later they were five minutes away from home when Richie notices a black truck following them.

Narrator: Meanwhile in the black truck behind their limo. Jesse and his brother were talking.

Frank: Jesse isn't that Richard Rich's limo?

Jesse: Yes it is.

Frank: Do you think his kids are in the back?

Narrator: Frank to a picture of the back of the limo. The flash caught Richie's eye.

Richie: Café duck down. Driver can you go faster?

Narrator: The driver went faster and away from the black truck. Richie and Café made it home safely.

Richard: Hi kids how was school today?

Richie: It was good.  
But I think we had a close encounter with Jesse and his gang. They were right behind us.

Richard: Did they recognize Café?

Richie: No, I told her to duck down when I saw them.

Richard: Ok, good. Well dinner is just about ready why don't you wash up and meet us in the dining hall.

Richie: Okay, come on Caf.

Narrator: Café followed her brother upstairs to wash up for dinner. After that they went downstairs and sat at the dinner table.

Richard: So, how is your dinner?

Café: It's really good Daddy.

Richard: Good, you know you can tell us if anyone is bothering you.

Café: I know dad.

Narrator: Richard smiled at his daughter. They finished their dinner and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Richard: Goodnight kids. Have a good sleep.

Richie: Goodnight dad and we will.

Café: Yeah, goodnight dad.

Richard: Goodnight Café.

Narrator: Richard kissed both of his kid's goodnight and shut their door.

Café: Richie?

Richie: Yes, Caf?

Café: Do you think your right about Jesse being right behind us today?

Richie: I think so Café. But just to make sure your safe. You will have to come with me tomorrow to dad's convention.

Café: Ok, Richie. Goodnight I'll see you in the morning.

Richie: Goodnight Caf.

Narrator: Richie smiles at his sister and at once they both fell asleep.

End Scene 2

Scene 3

Narrator: It was early in the morning and Richard went up stairs to get his kids up and ready for a convention at a hotel. They were still in bed.  
Richard: Wake up kids were going to be late.  
Café: Aw just 5 more minutes.  
Richard: Sorry Caf.  
Richie: Don't worry Caf nothings going to happen.  
Café: Are you sure?  
Richie: I'm pretty sure.  
Narrator: Café smiles at her brother and they both got dressed for the convention.  
Narrator: They made it to the hotel and went inside to one of the conference rooms.  
Richard: Ok, kids sit down right here and wait. Everyone should be here soon.  
Richie: Ok, dad.  
Narrator: They sat down and soon everyone started coming into the room. Meanwhile in the alley below. Jesse and his gang were hanging out.  
Frank: Look Jesse, it's the limo we saw the other day.  
Jesse: I know, the Rich family has a convention here today.  
Frank: Cool.  
Jesse: I know. I wonder what Richard would do if he found out that we kidnapped his daughter.  
Frank: I don't know. What's her name?  
Jesse: I think her name is Café. I'm not sure.  
Frank: Do you have a picture of his daughter?  
Jesse: Yes.  
Frank: Ok, all we have to look for is this girl.  
Jesse: Yes.  
Narrator: As Jesse and his gang were planning to attack. Café stumbles out of the back door of the hotel. Jesse looked up and saw Café.  
Jesse: That's Café! Get her!  
Narrator: Café screamed and ran for the opening of the alley. She didn't get very far because Frank caught her and injected her in the back with a needle. That's when Café blacked out.  
Narrator: Café soon finds herself in a small room in a run down old warehouse.  
Café: Who are you? What do you want from me?  
Jesse: You know who we are Café.  
Narrator: Café was in shock when she saw Jesse's face.  
Café: Your Jesse James.  
Jesse: You got that right Café.  
Café: What do you want from me?  
Jesse: You know what we want from you.  
Café: I don't know.  
Jesse: Your dad's money of course.  
Narrator: Jesse just laughed and went out of the room to make the ransom letter. Meanwhile back at the hotel. The Rich family was frantically looking for Café. Richie comes barges in.  
Richie: Mom, Dad it's Café.  
Richard: Where is she Richie?  
Richie: I think she's been taken.  
Melanie: oh no.  
Richard: Calm down honey we'll find her.  
Narrator: A letter came to Richard it said. Dear Richard Rich, I have your daughter Café. If you want to see your daughter alive again, please bring me 1,000,000 in cash to the warehouse on 2nd street. You have 24 hours to bring the money or you'll never see her again. Signed J James.  
Melanie: What's that sweetie?  
Richard: It's a ransom Letter.  
Melanie: what does it say?  
Richard: It says we need to bring 1,000,000 in cash to a warehouse on 2nd street in 24 hours. It also says if we don't bring the money on time we will never see her again.  
Melanie: Oh dear.  
Richard: Don't worry honey we will get her back.  
Melanie: I really hope so.  
narrator: The Rich family finally got into the limo and made it home.  
Richie: I'm tired I'm going to bed.  
Melanie: Alright sweetheart.  
Richie: Are you sure we are going to get Caf back?  
Richard: I'm positive Richie.  
Narrator: Richie smiles at his parent and went off to bed and fell asleep.  
Kathy: I really hope you do save her Mr. Rich.  
Richard: Me to Kathy.  
Kathy: Can I help you find her tomorrow?  
Richard: Of course.  
Kathy: Thanks Mr. Rich. I'll see you in the morning.  
Richard: Ok, Kathy.  
Narrator: Kathy leaves, Melanie and Richard heads upstairs to bed and fell sleep. Kathy climbed the stairs and went to bed as well. They finally fell asleep thinking of Café.

End Scene3

Scene 4

Narrator: The next day Richard and his family where getting ready to save Café.  
Richard: Are you ready guys?  
Richie: Yes, dad.  
Narrator: Melanie then started to get a little bit more worried.  
Richard: Honey what's the matter?  
Melanie: I'm really worried about Café.  
Richard: Don't be were going to find her.  
Narrator: Melanie smiled at her husband. Soon they were on their way to save Café. Meanwhile Jesse and his gang were making drugs while Café stayed locked up in the small room. Jesse walked in with Frank.  
Jesse: Well Café, your dad doesn't have much time left to bring us the money for you. If he's not here in the next hour we are going to leave and were taking you with us.  
Narrator: Café looked at him scared.  
Jesse: Awe Don't worry dear Café we won't kill you. Yet.  
Narrator: Jesse laughed evilly as he left the room. While Frank injected the drugs into Café.  
Frank: Don't worry it won't hurt that much. Plus, no one is going to find you.  
Café: You'll never get away with this.  
Frank: Oh my dear Café. I think we already have.  
Narrator: Frank also evilly laughed as he walked out of the room. Café just sat there worried and hope that her family is coming to save her.  
Narrator: Suddenly there was a crash at the door. Jesse and Frank freaked out. They went to the door. When they got there they saw Mr. Rich standing in the doorway.  
Richard: Where Café?!  
Jesse: Not here right now.  
Richard: I know she's here I know your holding her. Now where is she?  
Jesse: Fine. Bring her out men.  
Narrator: Suddenly two men came out a small room. They were holding Café and keeping her from falling over. Richard looked mad.  
Richard: What did you do to her?!  
Jesse: Oh nothing you know. We just gave her a little bit of drugs thats all.  
Richard: You drugged her.  
Jesse: Yes, and I'm proud I did. I'm so sick of you rich people. I had to find some way to get you back.  
Richard: Right and you chose to take it out on my daughter.  
Jesse: That's right. In order for me to get back at you. I had to take something from you and something worth value. That's your daughter Café. Now.  
Narrator: Jesse motioned his guys to hold Café at gun point.  
Jesse: Where's my money? If you don't give it to me right now. I'll shoot your daughter.  
Narrator: Suddenly the police barged in. The bad guy gang dropped Café on the ground and ran off and out of the warehouse. Mr. Rich and the police ran to Café and dusted her off.  
Richie: Café! Oh my God. Thank God your ok, what happened? What did that do to you?  
Richard: They drugged her we have to get her to a hospital now.  
Narrator: They quickly got into the limo and drove off to the hospital. In the hospital Café was taken to a room by a nurse. After that the nurse said you can come see her now. The family walked in.  
Richie: Are you ok, Caf?  
Café: Yes, I'm fine. What happened to me?  
Richie: You were kidnapped by Jesse and Frank James. They drugged you.  
Narrator: Café looked shocked. Then at that moment she passes out.  
Richard: Café!  
Narrator: After she passed out Doctors came crashing in. After that Café slowly woke up she fines her self in a bed.  
Café: Daddy. What happened?  
Richard: You passed out sweetie. Probably from the drugs they put in you. Don't worry you'll be out soon.  
Narrator: Café smiled at her dad and was happy that she was going to be ok.  
Narrator: Soon the doctor let Café go home from the hospital. They finally made it to their estate.  
Richard: Kathy were home.  
Kathy: Is Café alright?  
Richard: Yes. She's fine. She just needs rest.  
Kathy: Ok.  
Narrator: Soon, Kathy was upstairs with Café. They were talking about the event of yesterday.  
Kathy: So, what happened yesterday? How come you were Kidnapped?  
Café: Its a long story and I'm really tired can we talk about it tomorrow?  
Kathy: Sure sweetie.  
Narrator: It was getting late and Richard and his family went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
Richard: Goodnight kids see you in the morning. Remember you got school in the morning.  
Richie: Yes, dad I know.  
Richard: Alright. Goodnight Café you be safe tomorrow.  
Café: goodnight dad. I will.  
Richard: Richie you keep an eye on her tomorrow I don't want her going through that again.  
Richie: I will dad. Goodnight.  
Richard: Goodnight kids.  
Narrator: Richard finally went into his room and fell asleep peacefully. That's the story of Richie and Caf and I hope you enjoyed it.

The end


End file.
